Naruto and his harems
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Naruto will have a legendary sword at his disposal and harem to help him restore the namikaze and uzumaki clan. The Hina i had is OC(original Character). I hope you can leave a review if it's not too troublesome for you readers.
1. Chapter 1

The search for the child of prophecy chapter 1: the one who can lift the sword

It was after the fight with Mizuki. Naruto saw the sword and told Iruka about it

Iruka informed Sandaime about the sword with the note about the legend of the sword. The message was spreaded throughout the whole village

A few Jonin went to retrieve the sword, but 1 hours later, a few ambu came back with nasty injury.

Sandaime: What happened, can someone tell me

1 of the ambu, possum spoke

Possum: When we were going to remove the sword, someone attacked us and we all blacked out by the blow, i can only recall the girl saying warrior goddess

Sandaime: Warrior goddess?

Possum: It seems that the person that attacked us were on the order

Girl: that's right.

A girl was floating outside the Hokage tower.

Sandaime: Who are you?

Hina: My name is Hina. Me and my ancestor were guarding the sword of Excelsior.

Sandaime: What is the sword of Excelsior used for, justice or evil

Hina: Both.

Sandaime: What?

Hina: The sword can both good or evil. it all depends on the wielder

Sandaime: So, why are you attacking everyone that is near the sword

Hina: It's because the child of prophecy

Sandaime: The child of prophecy?

Hina: That's right. The sword is now with a seal to prevent anyone other than the child of prophecy to wield it. To whoever that is not the child of prophecy that tried to force the sword will be cursed, just like Madara uchiha who was easily defeated by your precious Shodaime.

Sandaime: Do you know who he or she is

Hina: No. But i do know that he will be my mate when he lifted the sword up.

Sandaime: How does the seal work?

Hina: The seal work by using electric to weaken the person who is not worthy of the sword. The seal only stun people who is considered children, but if adult tried to lift the sword, they will die. Because as it is stated, The child of prophecy is 12 years old for what i know

Sandaime: That's the age of Gennin.

Meanwhile, Naruto told the class of about the sword he and Iruka saw. The boys were planning to take the sword for themselves.

Then, Naruto brought the whole class to the place he saw the sword.

Sasuke: Alright, i am going for the sword as the heir to the uchiha.

He tried to moved the sword but was stunned by electricity. The girls were shocked that sasuke was unable to move the sword.

Kiba: So much for the uchiha clan, not much to look at.

Sasuke: Try and see if you can moved it without being shocked by electricity.

Kiba tried, but the same thing happen to him

Meanwhile, in the hokage office, hina get a sneeze

Sandaime: What happen?

Hina: The child of prphecy is near the sword

Sandaime: What? Let's go.

Back at the site, only Shino and Naruto haven't tried to moved the sword. All other boys who tried to moved the sword were shocked by electricity.

Shino: I think i know what happens, there's a description of the sword: The sword of Excelsior, used by the warriors in 10 and 100 years ago, by both good and evil, the sword only will be at full power when wielded by the child of prophecy. Who is the child of prophecy, nobody knows.

Just then hina showed up.

All the boys were wide-eyed at the beautiful girl who showed up.

Hina: I am the protecter of the sword. Only the child of prophecy can moved the sword without getting hurt. Who haven't tried to moved it yet

Shikamaru: Only Naruto and Shino haven't tried yet

Hina took a look at naruto

Hina pointed at Naruto.

Hina: You are naruto, right

Naruto nodded

Hina: Try to move the sword

Naruto: Me?

Sakura and the girls all sneer at naruto: Oh, please. Why would you tell naruto-baka to try the sword, he can't be stronger than sasuke, can he

Hina: Sasuke of the uchiha clan, Kiba of the inuzuka, Shikamaru of the nara, choji of the akimichi clan, all failed to moved the sword. Now then if naruto is able to move the sword, what are going to do.

Hinata: I will like to go on a date with naruto-kun.

Hina: Very well, naruto. If you please

All the boys were waiting for naruto to be shocked by electricity. But naruto moved the sword without a problem.

Hina: Finally, Naruto, Heir of both namikaze and uzumaki clan, rise with the sword.

Naruto: Wait, Namikaze?

Sandaime: That's right.

Naruto: Ji-san?

Sandaime: Your father is our Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. Because of his enemies, We were to hide your identity a secret. Because if they found out you were alive, you will be captured by other country to breed new namikaze and uzumaki.

Naruto: Oh.

Naruto turned towards his classmate and all the girls were looking at him

Naruto: What? Do i have something on my face.

Sandaime: Well, naruto.

Naruto turned towards the Sandaime

Sandaime: Since your heritage was revealed to you already, since you are the last namikaze and uzumaki, You will be on the CRA.

Naruto: CRA?

The boys all shot looks of envy at naruto while Girls all look at naruto dreamily.

Naruto Began to feel unconfortable at the looks the girls are giving him

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2, poll

Chapter 2: Poll on harem choice

Naruto's bloodline will be called KageGan, It's the powered up version of Rinnegan with ability to copy Jutsu as well as bloodline.

And because of the council's decision, Naruto must be entered into the CRA(Clan Restoration Act), And before he can become clan head of both Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan, he will have to choose 8 girls to be his wives, 4 in the Uzumaki and 4 in the Namikaze clan.

So i will let readers choose who will he or she choose

1) Sasuki(OC, Sasuke's sister in this story)

2) Sakura

3) Hinata

4) Temari

5) Tenten

6) Ino

7) Hanabi

8) Mei(Godaime Mizukage)

9) Anko

10) Hana(Kiba's sister)

11 Karin(She was found by Hina when her village was destroyed, She never joined Orochimaru in this story)

12 Shizuka(She is the future leader of the Nadeshiko Village. She was destined to marry a student of Jiraiya that can defeat her, because of a law from her village, because Naruto was trained by Jiraya before, so he is Jiraya's student in this story)

13 Shizune( Tsunade's student)

14 Yugao

15 Yugito

So I'm hoping that readers will choose wisely. Choose by the number. At the end of the month, 28/02/2015, the total score will be counted and the top 8 will be chosen to be Naruto's wives.

On a side note, if no Review is being Received, i have no choice but to remove this story.  



	3. Chapter 3 Poll result part 1

Vote result part 1

1) Sasuki: 11 votes

2) Sakura: 7 votes

3) Hinata: 13 votes

4) Temari: 8 votes

5) Tenten: 11 votes

6) Ino: 9 votes

7) Hanabi: 8 votes

8) Mei: 6 votes

9) Anko: 9 votes

10) Hana: 8 votes

11) Karin: 4 votes

12) Shizuka: 8 votes

13) Shizune: 4 votes

14) Yugao: 1 vote

15) Yugito: 6 votes

The end result will be annouced on the 01/03/2015

So, please vote to who your heart tells you to 


	4. Chapter 4: Final result before chapter

Total votes counted

1st: Hinata: 18 votes, The hot favourite female konoha Kunoichi

2nd: Tenten: 14 votes,

3rd: Sasuki: 13 votes,

4th: Temari: 13 votes, Anko: 13 votes, Hana: 13 votes, Hana: 13 votes,

7th: Ino: 11 votes, Hanabi: 11 votes, Shizuka: 11 votes,

9th: Yugito: 10 votes,

10th: Yugito: 8 votes,

11th: Sakura: 7 votes, Mei: 7 votes,

12th: Karin: 6 votes, Shizune: 6 votes,

13th: Yugao: 1 vote, Does everyone really hate Yugao, The Cat masked Anbu?

This is going to be the final result. If any voter is not happy with the result, you can Whatsapp me at this number: 82067322, andrew ng


	5. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
